Total Drama Winter
by Zombie Assassin
Summary: Chris McLean invites 22 teens-11 old and 11 new-to northern Ontario for a winter-themed Total Drama. Can the teens survive the bitter cold, Chris' sadistic challenges, and Chef's cooking? Day one, part one: the old and new contestants arrive!


**Total Drama Winter  
**

**By Zombie Assassin  
**

**Summary: Chris McLean invites 22 teens-11 old and 11 new-to northern Ontario for a winter-themed Total Drama. Can the teens survive the bitter cold, Chris' sadistic challenges, and Chef's cooking?**

**Canon Note: Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island and Total Drama Action never happened in this story. Deal with it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chris McLean or Chef Hatchet. I do own the 11 OCs, however.  
**

**Chapter One: A Winter Wonderland, This Ain't  
**

Television personality and reality show host Christopher J. McLean stood in the middle of a forest. The ground and trees around him were covered with thick, white snow. The host himself was bundled up, dressed in a thick, blue coat, tan show pants, and black boots.

"Hello, friends," Chris said with his trademark grin, fixing his hair. "Allow me to introduce m'self. I am Chris McLean, a.k.a. host of _the _most popular reality series on television; Total Drama! And this is the second season of said show! This..." he raised his arms as if to celebrate. "Is Total Drama Winter!!_  
_

"Here's the deal; we've got twenty-two brand new teenagers on their way to this location in rural Kenora, Ontario. When everyone arrives, they'll be led to the location where they'll be staying. They'll be split into two teams of eleven, and then get settled in."

He walked over to a large rock and sat down on it. "Each day, the teams will compete in challenges against each other. The winners receive a reward that will make their stay here on Total Drama Winter much more bearable. The losing team will then compete in a secondary challenge for safety. Safe from what, you ask? Why, the dread voting ceremony, of course! The losing team will be forced to kick one off their own, and the winners of invincibility will be safe from this terrible fate. When it's all over, only one teen will be left standing. And that lucky guy or gal will win the grand prize; _five-hundred thousand dollars_!!"

A bus pulled up next to Chris right as he finished his speech. "And here come our contestants now! The veterans will arrive first, followed by the newbies."

The first off the bus was Noah, looking exactly like he did on TDI, with the exception of his thick, red coat.

"Welcome to Total Drama Winter, Noah!" Chris said with a big smile. Noah, however, didn't look as thrilled as the host.

"I _h-hate _the c-cold," Noah groaned, shivering. "I _hate _this show..." he glared at Chris. "And I _hate _you, Chris McLean!"

"Aww! I hate you too, Noah!"

The egghead rolled his eyes as Bridgette stepped off the bus, dressed in a light blue parka and carrying her surfboard under her arm.

"And here's Bridgette!" Chris introduced with a wave of his arm. He noticed the surfboard and arched an eyebrow. "Um, why did you bring your board? It's less than 30 degrees out here!"

"I know," the surfer girl replied with a shrug. "It's just for good luck."

"You're gonna need, surfer-freak," Heather said coldly as she stepped off the bus, wearing a wine-red jacket and long khaki pants, rather than the khaki short-shorts she wore last season.

"And why do you say that, Heather?" Noah asked, he and Bridgette glaring at the queen bee.

"Be-_cause_," Heather retorted, snobbishly turning her nose up at them. "Everyone knows that _I'm _the best player in the game, and _I'm _going to win!"

"You mean like how _you _won last season?" Chris asked with a sadistic smirk.

Heather crossed her arms and looked away with a "Hmmph!"

"Hey everybody," DJ said as he stepped off the bus, dressed in a fuzzy green parka. Bunny was perched on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot.

"Good to see you again, DJ!" Chris said, shaking the gentle giant's hand. He reached up to pet the rabbit. "Good to see you too, little guy!"

_**Crunch!**_

"_YEE-OWW!_" Chris screeched, pulling his hand away and rubbing it.

"Bunny!" DJ said with a frown, taking Bunny in one hand and shaking a finger at him **(1) **like a scolding mother. Bunny looked away in shame. "Shame on you! That was very, very naughty!"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted, sucking on his bite wound. "You tell him, DJ!"

"Very, very bad!" DJ continued, turning away from Chris. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Chris wasn't looking, then leaned in close to Bunny, smiling. He held up a palm and whispered, "High five, little buddy!"

Bunny squeaked happily and tapped his paw against DJ's palm.

"_Eeeeeee_!" Katie and Sadie squealed as they skipped off the bus, wearing matching black-and-white jackets and pink snow pants.

"Welcome to the show, Misses Katie and Sadie," Chris greeted.

"OMG Sadie," Katie said with a big smile. "Look at all the snow!"

"Omigosh, it's _so _pretty!" Said gushed. "We should totally make snow angels!"

"And snow forts!"

"Ooh, and snowmen!"

"I'm totally gonna make a snowman that looks just like you!"

"Really?! 'Cause I was gonna make one that looks like _you_!"

"_Eeeeeee_!" the duo squealed again, embracing.

"Somebody kill me," Noah groaned, his hands over his ears.

Romantic music played as Justin stepped off the bus in his dark green jacket.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, Justin," Chris said, shaking the model's hand. "We need some more beautiful people like you and me on this show."

"Thanks, Chris," Justin said, before turning to the girls. "Hello ladies," he said, flashing his award-winning smile and flipping his gorgeous black hair.

Katie and Sadie swooned and fainted into the snow.

Heather tried to look unimpressed, but failed and let out a long, love-struck sigh.

Bridgette blushed and tried to look away, trying to think of Geoff instead of Justin.

Noah pantomimed putting a gun to his temple and pulling the trigger.

"Hey, everybody!" Tyler greeted, wearing a red jacket and carrying a red snowboard under his arm. "Tyler's back, and he's in it to-"

He tripped over his own feet as he stepped off the bus and fell into the snow, face-first.

"Win it..." he groaned, lifting his head out of the snow. It was then that he noticed Katie and Sadie, who were still unconscious in the snow. "Hey, are those two okay?"

Everyone looked over and saw that the wonder twins were, indeed, still out cold. The others quickley gathered around the two.

"Katie? Sadie?" Bridgette asked, becoming worried. She gently shook the pair's shoulders. "Are you guys okay?"

"They're really out cold," DJ remarked.

"Justin, you hunk!" Chris exclaimed. "You knocked them out with your beauty!"

Justin shrugged. "What can I say?" Justin asked, pulling out his hand mirror and admiring his reflection. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Does anyone have any smelling salts?" Noah asked.

"I've got an old gym sock in my duffel bag," Tyler said, pointing to the storage compartment in the side of the bus. Katie and Sadie's eyes snapped open, going wide with fear.

"We're okay!" the two quickley said, sitting up in the snow.

Izzy was the next off, dressed in a greed coat and green snow pants. She looked around at her new environment and grinned her insane Izzy grin.

"Oh, this is too cool!" She gushed. "This reminds me of that time I was hiding out in the Swiss Alps after I paintballed the Swiss Federal Council. I made friends with the local yetis, and they made me their queen!"

"No one cares about your crazy, made-up stories, Izzy," Justin said, not taking his eyes off his mirror. Izzy nailed his with a snowball to the back of the head.

"It is not!" Izzy sneered, opening up the storage compartment Tyler mentioned earlier. She fished through the teen's bags until she found hers. "I even brought my ice crown and scepter with me!" She finally found her bag. "Here it is! Just look at..." fell silent when she pulled her bag out. It was now dripping wet, whatever was inside having melted. "Aww, dang it!"

"Hello, ladies!" Cody said in his suavest voice as he strutted off the bus. He smiled and struck his manliest pose. "The Code-ster has arrived!"

The other girls (minus Izzy), were too busy admiring Justin. Cody's smile dropped. "Aww, come on! Doesn't anyone care that I'm here!"

"I do!" Izzy squealed, glomping the tech geek and sending him into the snow. "Don't worry, Cody! Izzy likes you way better than her evil ex!"

"For the last time!" Justin snapped at the psychotic redhead. "We! Did! Not! Date!"

Justin was hit by another of Izzy's snowballs.

"Knock it off, you two!" Heather shouted. The queen bee turned to Chris. "Is everyone here?"

Chris did a quick head count. "Nope," he replied. "We're missing one." He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Ezekiel! Get out here!"

Very slowly, Ezekiel stepped off the bus, his head tucked into the neck of his brown jacket like a turtle. It was painfully obvious that this was the last place he wanted to be.

"Um... h-hey there, everybody..." Ezekiel said timidly, looking at the others. A number of females glared at him, and he sunk deeper into his coat.

Chris chuckled sadistically. "I knew bringing Ezekiel back would be a smart move! The ratings are gonna be through the roof!" He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, guys! Get your bags off the bus! We've got to get the newbies introduced!"

The teens retrieved their luggage, and the bus drove away. A second bus pulled up a short while later, and Chris grinned wider. "Okay, everybody! It's time to meet the eleven new teenagers who will be joining you here on Total Drama Winter! They may be your future best friends, bitter rivals, or maybe even lovers!"

The bus's doors swung open. "And here they come now!"

The first one off was a girl pale girl, with streaks of white and gray in her long, pitch-black hair. She wore a heavy, black jacket, black snow pants, and wore a silver, pentagram necklace.

"Everyone," Chris said, putting his arm around the new girl. "This is Sabrina."

"Salutations," she said, bowing politely.

"What the hell is with her?" Heather snapped, looking annoyed. "What, Gwen wasn't goth enough for this freak show?"

"I'm not goth!" Sabrina snapped, tapping her necklace. "I'm Wiccan."

"Wiccan?" Izzy repeated, looking excited. "Like a witch?"

"Sort of. But I don't ride around on a broomstick or command an army of flying monkeys."

Izzy's excited look faded. "Darn it."

"Sorry if I disseminated you," Sabrina said with a smile, taking a stand next to DJ. She reached up to pet Bunny. "Cute bunny rabbit."

"Thanks," DJ said, smiling. Bunny hopped off his shoulders and onto Sabrina's. "He seems to like you."

Bunny licked Sabrina's cheek, and she giggled. DJ looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

The next off the bus was a bespectacled girl, wearing a blue parka and gray snow pants. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes and stared at her Nintendo DS portable game system.

"Welcome to Total Drama Winter, Gale." Chris greeted, extending his hand for a shake.

Gale said and did nothing. She just continued to stare at her game.

"Um, Gale?" Chris said again, getting annoyed. Still no reply. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Ga-"

_**Chomp!**_

"_Oww_!" Chris cried out, pulling his hand away. "Damn it, not again!"

"Yeah, does that if you try the whole hand-in-front-of-her-face thing," a _very _tall, dreadlocked African-Canadian said as he stepped off the bus. He too had a mark on his hand that Chris was starting to develop. He wore a red jacket with the Raptors logo on front, silver pants, and carried a basketball under his arm. "Hi, I'm Will."

"I'm Tyler," Tyler said, shaking the new-arrival's hand. "Nice jacket!"

"Thanks!" the two exchanged a fist bump. Will twirled the ball on the tip of his finger. "Raptors rule!"

"Raptors rule!" Tyler agreed. He watched the basketball spin on Will's finger. "I can do that too. Wanna see?"

"Sure." Will handed the ball to Tyler. The shorter jock tried to do ball-spin, but he smacked it too hard and sent it flying, hitting poor Ezekiel in the face.

"Whoops..." Tyler cringed. "Sorry, Zeke!"

"Oww..." Zeke groaned, lying face-down in the snow.

"_Smooth_, jock-boy," the forth newbie said as she stepped off the bus. She had short, blond hair, wore a white jacket with orange pants, and had piercings in her ears, nose, eyebrows, upper lip, lower lip... and those were just the ones visible. She looked over her fellow contestants, and smirked when she saw Bridgette. "What's with the board, barbie?"

"It's my good luck charm," Bridgette explained.

"Yeah... cool..." the new girl said, her lips curving up into a cruel grin. Her look changed from sinister to startled, and she pointed to the area behind Bridgette. "Oh my God, is that Geoff?!"

"Where?!" Bridgette asked as she whirled around, her eyes sparkling. Her board spun with her, and she knocked Gale and Noah into the snow.

"Hey!" Noah and Gale snapped, the latter speaking for the first time since her arrival. Bridgette flustered and started apologizing while Chris and the new girl laughed hysterically.

"Oh man," Chris said, clutching his gut with one hand and using the other to pat the new girl on the back. "Classic prank! Nice one, Sarah!"

"It's what I do," Sarah said with a satisfied smile. She pointed to a spot on Chris's coat. "Oh, you've got a spot on your shirt."

"I do?" Chris looked down. Big mistake.

**_Thwack!_**

"_Oww_!" Chris howled in pain for the third time that day, clutching his nose.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Sarah cackled. "_Way _too easy!"

The next one off the bus was a tall boy with short, red hair. He wore a black headband with skulls on it, a dark gray coat, and dark blue pants. He carried drum sticks, and was drumming every solid surface he could find.

"Anyways," Chris said, casting a brief glare at Sam. "Welcome to Total Drama Wint - _augh_!" Chris cried out as the new guy started drumming on Chris's head. "Perry! Knock it off!"

Perry stopped his drumming and chuckled. "Sorry," he said. "Force of habit." He turned to the other teenagers and bowed. "I am Perry! Drummer extraordinaire!"

He stood up and skillfully twirled his sticks. The others politely applauded. When Perry tried to toss one in the air, he accidentally tossed it too far, and...

_**Thwack!**_

"Oh! My eye!" Chris shrieked, his flying up to cover his left eye, the drumstick falling into the snow. The other teens burst into applause.

"My bad," Perry said, but his smirk said otherwise.

"Ugh, whatever!" Chris snapped, pointing to the group. Just go stand over there with the others!

Perry smirked and joined the others, high-fiving Sarah and Cody.

"Yo yo yo!" the next newbie said as he swaggered off the bus, his hands tucked into his pockets. He wore a blue do-rag, a gold chain around his neck, a white jacket, and blue pants that hung low, exposing his boxers to the world. And I know what you're thinking; _no_, he's not black. As a matter of fact, his skin was almost as white as the snow on the ground. "Waz up, Total Drama Winter? J-Dog is in the hizz-ouse!"

"We can see that, Jackson," Chris said, smirking at the new arrival. "I'd shake your hand, but..." he motioned at Jackson's trousers. "I think those are what's holding your pants up."

Jackson scoffed. "Whatever. And it's J-Dog!" He walked over to join the others.

"Put your ass away!" Izzy said playfully, giving Jackson a smack on the behind.

Chris chuckled and turned back toward the bus. "Next up is - _AUGH_!" Chris screamed as he was glomped by a pink blur.

"OMG IT'S CHRIS MCLEAN!!" The new girl squealed, wrapping Chris in a massive bear-hug. She wore a pink jacket, pink snow pants, and had long, brown hair. "I'm Candace, and I'm like YER NUMBER ONE FAN!!"

"I... know..." Chris managed to say, turning blue from a lack of oxygen. "I can't... breathe..."

Candace giggled and released the host. They both got up, dusting the snow off themselves. "Sorry, it's just that I'm _such _a huge fan!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Chris repeated, smiling at the new girl. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and pointed to the others. "Go stand with the other contestants, okay?"

Candace giggled. "Anything for you Chris..." she said, quickley joining the others. She then noticed the strange stares she was receiving. "What?"

"_How _can you like him?" Justin asked, pointing at Chris. Candace just shrugged.

"What can I say? Game show hosts are hot..."

Chris overheard this and chuckled. "You got that right," he said under his breath, turning to greet the next contestant. He wore a green blackjack dealer's cap, a green coat, and khaki pants. She was shuffling a deck of cards like a professional Vegas dealer. "Everyone, meet Garret."

"Nice to meet you all," Garret said, nodding at the others. He looked them other, then leaned over to Chris and whispered, "These guys are chumps. The odds of me winning are 110%."

"We'll see," Chris whispered back. Garret smirked and joined the others as the final guy stepped off the bus. His brown hair was slicked back, and he wore a gray jacket with red pants and a pair of black sunglasses. "Hey there, Brian!" Chris held up his hand for a high five. "Up high!"

Brian shot Chris a glare. "Hahaha," he laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, McLean."

"I know!" Chris said, laughing.

"What's with him?" Sarah asked.

"Brian here is totally blind!" Chris announced cheerfully, patting Brian's shoulder. Some of the contestants looked shocked by this news, but Sarah looked thrilled.

"Really?" Sarah snatched Will's basketball. "Think fast!"

She chucked the sphere at Brian. A few people cried out, and others gasped.

In the blink of an eye, Brian caught the ball, spun around, and chucked it back at Sarah. The trouble-maker barely had time to register shock before she was hit in the face, getting knocked back into the snow.

"Oww..." Sarah groaned. She looked up to see Brian standing over her.

"Fast enough for you?" he asked with a smirk. Sarah growled.

The next contestant off was another girl. She was large, in the physical sense; almost as big as DJ. Her face was hidden by her hood, and her hands were shoved in her brown coat's pockets.

"Meet Terra, everyone," Chris said, nervously backing away from the new girl. Terra shot the other teens a glare that made their blood run cold.

"What a bunch of pathetic losers," she spat, joining the others. No one dared to respond.

"Terra here has spent time in the slammer," Chris explained. "And I'm not talking Juvie; I'm talking about serious, high-security, don't-drop-the-soap prison."

He leaned close to the camera and pulled out his cell phone, whispering, "Thank God I have her parole officer, the cops, the swat team, and the RCMP on speed-dial."

"You were in jail? What for?" Cody asked, nervously glancing up at the taller girl.

"I beat one of my classmates up and paralyzed her from the waist down," she said, a proud smile forming on her face. "She made a crack about how I looked like a fat gorilla, so I snapped her spine like a twig."

All the teens slowly backed away from Terra. As Cody did, a thought ran through his head.

_Is it wrong that I'm sexually excited by the fact that this girl could kick my ass?_

The sixth and final girl was slow to get off, much like Ezekiel. She wore a thick, blue coat, black pants, and wore a purple hair band in her shoulder-length, brown hair. She carried a sketchbook in her arms.

"And last but not least," Chris said. "We have Diana." he walked over and peered at her sketchbook. "Wha'cha drawin'?"

"Nothing!" Diana said quickley, hugging the book to her chest. Chris, however, ignored this and snatched the book. Ignoring Diana's cry of "Hey!", Chris looked at the drawing.

"Wow..." he said, quite surprised. "This is really..."

The veteran teens knew what was coming; Chris was going to make some crack about how bad Diana's drawing was, and that she was a no-talent hack. Poor girl.

"...Good!"

Wait, what?

"This is actually really good!" Chris continued, a genuine impressed smile on his face. He motioned for the others to come look at the drawing. The teens gathered around as Diana blushed furiously.

It was a sketch of the inside of the bus, no doubt drawn on the long ride up. Gale was playing her DS (Big surprise), Terra was sharpening her switchblade, Jackson was listening to his iPod, Will was tossing his ball into the air, Candace was admiring a picture of Chris, Garret and Sarah were playing cards, Brian was asleep (As evident by the cartoon nose bubble), Sabrina was looking out the window, and Perry was drumming on one of the seats.

"Wow!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"That's incredible!" Bridgette said.

"Omigosh, that is so cool!" Katie, Sadie, and Candace all gushed.

"My forehead _ain't _that big!" Jackson pointed out.

"Uh, hello?" Brian remarked. "Blind guy here!"

"Meh, it's okay," Heather said, trying her best not to sound impressed.

Diana quickley took back her drawing book, her cheeks still tinted dark red. "Please, it's not that good..." she muttered.

"Are you kidding?" DJ asked. "That drawing was amazing!"

"Can you draw me?" Cody asked hopefully.

Diana blushed deeper. "I-I..."

Chris whistled sharply to get everyone's attention. "Alrighty! Now that everyone's here..." he produced a camera. "We need a big group picture for the promos. Everyone gather 'round!"

The twenty-two teenagers stood together in front of a tall evergreen tree. Chris faced them and raised the camera to his face.

"Okay, guys! On three, everyone say 'Total Drama Winter'. One, two... Heather and Terra! Smile!"

"No!" The two shouted at the same time.

"Okay then! One... tw-Gale! Put your DS away for five seconds!"

"Fine," the gamer girl groaned, closing her DS and pocketing it.

"Alright! One... two... three!"

"Total Drama Winter!" All the teens said at the same time.

**_Snap!_**

Chris snapped his photo. Less than a second after...

_**Fwump!**_

"Oh my God!" Chris cackled as the snow from the pine tree fell, covering the contestants in frozen water droplets. "I can't believe that actually happened! I-I didn't even plan that, like I did with the Dock of Shame! That was awesome!"

"Yeah," Noah grumbled as he forced his way out of the snow pile. "_Real _awesome."

Chris cackled again, then turned to the camera. "We're gonna take a short break now. When we come back, we'll show the campers their new home, get them settled, and introduce them to the very first challenge of... Total! Drama! Winter!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(1) I don't know if Bunny's gender was ever specified, so I'm just gonna say it's a he.  
**

**And that ends the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

**-Zombie Assassin  
**


End file.
